


Choice and Necessity

by Branch



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai and Kurogane get to have their <strike>cake</strike> fangs and eat with them too. Written for the promt: Kurogane/Fai, an ideal ending.  Romance with light Fang-porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice and Necessity

Kurogane frowned. "I thought that was supposed to go away when you got your magic back."

Fai prodded a still-sharp tooth with his tongue. "It doesn’t seem to have." Kurogane’s frown turned into a glower, but Fai just crossed his arms and looked thoughtful. "The odd thing is, I’m not… well…" He cleared his throat and looked sidelong at Kurogane.

"Not what?"

There was a bit of color on Fai’s cheeks. "Not, um. Hungry. That way." He tipped his head, looking contemplative. "I could definitely do with some nice pastries, though."

Kurogane opened his mouth, disgruntled at the very memory of that whole cafe fiasco, and then closed it again as the actual meaning got through. "So… what? They’re just for show or something?"

Fai looked even more thoughtful. "Hm. Well, now, I’m not sure about that." He slanted a look at Kurogane and the corners of his mouth turned up in a downright wicked smile. "Why don’t we test it and see?"

It was Kurogane’s turn to clear his throat, and also take a quick look to make sure the door was firmly latched as Fai prowled closer, a laugh in his blue-again eyes. "I suppose that might be… wise," he agreed, hands settling against Fai’s back to hold him close and steady as Fai twined his arms around Kurogane’s shoulders.

Actually, ‘wise’ probably wasn’t the right word at all, but he couldn’t think of another as Fai nibbled delicately on his neck and the sharpness of fangs made him shiver.

"Mmm, let’s see," Fai purred. "Still feels right." He dragged a slow tongue over the skin he’d been biting. "Still tastes right."

"Fai," Kurogane growled, though it was a sort of relief to find the idiot mage willing to tease him about this.

Fai hesitated a moment, glancing up at him, and Kurogane’s mouth quirked. "So what are you waiting for?" he murmured, combing his fingers through the softness of Fai’s fair hair. "Go ahead."

Fai leaned into him, lashes lowering, and bit down.

The intensity of it made Kurogane shudder, but this time he hung on to his brain, panting, arms tight around Fai, waiting to see.

When Fai softened against his chest, draped bonelessly against him, and soft lips stroked over his throat lingeringly, he let himself moan. Fai’s tongue moved over his throat, hot and slow, and Kurogane tipped his head back, breath coming short.

"Still tastes good," Fai murmured, lips brushing over his skin. Kurogane felt them curve and then Fai’s hand slipped inside his kimono and long, warm fingers closed around him. "Still feels good, too."

"Fai!"

Fai stroked him slow and firm, kissing his throat open mouthed. "Yes?" There was a teasing lilt in his voice and he closed his teeth again, delicate, just letting Kurogane feel them.

He groaned, pressing Fai closer, hips rocking into Fai’s hand, very glad of the wall behind his shoulders.

Fai cuddled into him, fingers still stroking firmly, and whispered against Kurogane’s neck, "We can have everything. And now it’s just because we want it."

The heat and relief of that understanding poured through Kurogane and drew pleasure along with it and he gasped, body arching taut. Fai made a soft, pleased sound as Kurogane’s arms closed around him tighter, stroking him slowly, lapping at his throat.

Kurogane leaned back against the wall, panting, and finally gathered his thoughts enough to conclude, "So you still can you just don’t have to."

Fai nodded, resting his head on Kurogane’s shoulder. "It seems that way."

Kurogane bent his head and pressed his lips against Fai’s hair. "All right. I don’t have to hunt anyone down and kill them until they tell me how to change it back, then."

Fai laughed, bright and open. "I love you too, Kuro-chama."

Kurogane grumped a bit under his breath at the wretched nicknames but didn’t let Fai go.

"Now," Fai added brightly, "about those pastries. And I want some tea, too, you make the best tea. And maybe some noodles and–"

Kurogane kissed him in the faint hope that it would shut him up. At least that was what he told himself as his arms tightened, holding his idiot mage close.

**End**


End file.
